Cause it's all about sex
by YaYaWeWeSiSi
Summary: Austin meets his new neighbor, Ally. First impression was good: he saw her naked. Moreover there are another awkward moments between two. I chose this title cause most fanfictions I have read are all about sex, they just have to hook up one way or another.
1. Hello there

Austin is leaving his apartment to take away the rubbish. Absolutely regular thing for absolutely regular evening. Wait. He lifts his head and sees a very interesting scene: girl in front of 114 door is taking off her dress, she is doing well, now she is almost naked. The blonde is confused first. "Nice bra" he thinks with a grin. "Were you caught banging with someone else's husband or something?"" he says with smirk checking girl's shaped body out. He can't help taking a chance. It's Reasonable, he has a nice view. The girl hears him and turns her head. Awkward. Actually She was trying to get rid of her dress and she was close to do this (she got rid of the dress from her upper body, so the robe lest just on her hips like a skirt) until a guy from 112 [Austin] got out to the hallway and saw her. The brunette realizes how awkward this situation is. Trying to find right words she opens and closes her mouth. "Sort of" she finally speaks "A long story" she adds desperately. This answer doesn't satisfy Austin's curiosity but he doesn't ask for details as he sees how exasperated she is. "Can I help you?" he suggests still having no idea what was going on. "You can!" the girl cries like she was waiting for this sentence "Can you bring me a scissors?". Austin wants to ask her why she need a scissors but then realizes that he better hurry up instead of asking. While the guy is getting to his place and searching for scissors a girl starts to put on her dress back. Finally blond guy appears with scissors. He is a little disappointed as the girl is not in underwear anymore. He makes his way to the brunette and finds out that the bottom of her cocktail dress is stuck between door and it's frame. Well, now at least half of things is clear. He is going to give her the scissors but she stops him. "Can you cut it off?" She asks squeezing her teeth. Austin frowns. "This is my favorite dress. I can't do this by myself. Feels you know" she explains. "Oh" Austin nods. He sits on his knee (now he has a nice view on her legs. Not that he can say they are long as she is a way shorter than him. But they are so slim He stares at her legs for a moment. But remembers what he has to do. When he moves scissors closer, the girl turns her head away. He cuts it off. The brunette stares at stuck piece of her favorite dress. "Here you go"- Austin says to get her attention and stands up. She lift her eyes on him. "Thanks" - she smiles. And that smile made him smiling too. They stares at each other for a moment.

\- You're welcome, mhm...

\- Ally

They smile again

\- Well. Nice to meet you, Ally. I am Austin by the way

\- Nice to meet you too

And with these words Ally goes toward to door 117 covering dress-missing space with her hand. "Ally" certain girl hears her name. She turns and sees how 112 blonde guy moves closer to her

\- I-I just - he pauses - don't get me wrong. It's just my curiosity. How did you get into this situation? - he smirks - Cause I'm afraid I will think that you were caught -

\- Don't say that - she interrupts him, she knows what he wanted to say, and yeah she is not that girl someone's husband cheats on his wife with - I just, oh God - she face palms - That guy from 114, Dallas, he invited me in his place as a neighbor. Nothing like hitting on. We were just drinking tea and then his girlfriend came and called me bitch, whore and etc. she literally shut the door in my face. And my dress stuck. - She explains and lowers her her eyes. But she hears laugh in response. Not that reaction she expected. She frowns at him.

\- Sorry, its really funny - he says with a smile

\- Yeah, hilarious - and she gives him a pointed stare and walks to her apartment. Certain blonde watches at petite figure until she shuts the door behind her. Then he remembers why exactly he left his apartment and takes his rubbish away.


	2. That girl, that guy

**Austin is leaving his apartment to go to night club, he shuts the door. Wait. Is it someone talking on the phone with speaker mode. And this voice sounds familiar. He turns his head and sees a very interesting scene and hears a very interesting conversation. That girl he saw naked a few days ago (wow how ridiculous it sounds) Ally as he remembers, was sitting on her knees searching for something in her bag in front of 117 door. Her girly stuff like mascara, book, wipes and etc is spread on the floor. And here her phone with speaker mode. It seems like Austin doesn't hurry for night club. It's reasonable, this is getting interesting**

 ***conversation Austin hears***

 **\- ...you really need it, Ally - says voice from the phone**

 **\- Oh yeah, Trish. You perfectly know what I need (sarcastically) - Ally is still searching in her bag and doesn't notice Austin in hallway - Where the hell are my keys?! - she asks(shouts) nobody with irritation on her pretty face**

 **\- Ally? Are you here?**

 **-Yeah, I just can't get in my apartment - the girl answers angrily**

 **-Anyway, think about what I said. It is the best way to stress out**

 **-I AM NOT STRESSED! - brunette screamed still not paying attention what is going on around her**

 **-Yeah yeah - a girl in the phone doesn't seem convinced**

 **\- Fuck, Trish, can you just not be you for a sec. Because this is fucking annoying - Ally is mad**

 **-You see? I'm afraid that you would sound more mean to me if you knew more swear words. You definitely need get drunk**

 **\- Fuck off - Ally answers exasperatedly - I. Will. Not. Drink.**

 **\- Oh, I know. This way is without alcohol. You just need to get laid.**

 **\- Fuck off, Trish. Again. - Ally becomes madder, tantrum is close**

 **-Come on, Ally. When was the last time you banged?**

 **These word makes Ally furious. she opens her mouth, but doesn't find any words to say**

 **-...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Oh my God, Trish! Thank you very mush! You are such a good friend! I really appreciate your advices! You know what, I better go right now to the closest night club and get so drunk that I can hook up with a random guy. Because yes I am so stressed! And it is not even periods or something! I just need alcohol and sex! And especially sex! And doesn't matter that there is the biggest shit in my life, I am stressed just because nobody fucks me! This is the only problem! - she was saying this with mad smile on her face like in hysterics**

 **With the last sentence she stands up, takes her phone closer and says right in the screen:**

 **"Cause it's all about sex" she pronounced loudly every word almost screaming "sex". Call ends. Ally turns her head and sees that blonde guy. Awkward. Again. She remembers him. It's Austin. The guy who cut her favorite dress. But she has no vigor to say anything. All she can do is to face palm. Austin is confused too though. Eye contact and awkward silence. Ally lowers her head in desperation. And then she hears how certain blonde burst out laughing. Not that reaction she expected. Again. She frowns at him:**

 **\- How long were you standing here? - she finally find a strength to speak**

 **\- Enough to get that you are feisty - he jokes, but he gets silence in respond. Pause**

 **\- I am not. I'm just...just - she answers tiredly. And she doesn't finish. Maybe because she doesn't know what was with her, what is she "just", maybe it was just hard to speak**

 **\- Stressed? - he guesses**

 **Ally buries her face in her hands and slides down her back to the door. She is really tired, exasperated, stressed, whatever else.**

 **Yes, she is stressed.**

 **She is not in mood to talk.**

 **Austin leaves. Wait. She thinks he leaves. Ally sees the blonde handing her bag with a soft smile on his face. Austin actually has seen a keys near a purse on the floor. He carefully has put all Ally's stuff in her bag. And now Ally stares at her cute neighbor. Is it just her or he is a nice guy? "It's her, she looked so horrible that even a guy who bursted out laughing at her before feels sorry" - Ally thinks. Anyway after a long eye contact she finally takes her bag and Austin also helps her to get up. Then he hands her the keys. Ally is surprised, she couldn't find them in her own bag. But she still keeps silence, only her face impressions say about her feels. Actually they both still keep silence. Ally takes the keys and Austin turns around and steps towards to his apartment. Ally does the same. Oh wait, she stops. "Thanks" Austin hears. He turns he head and sees her trying to give him a smile. That smile. She is not in mood to smile, but her smile is the most real and sincere thing he has ever seen. That makes him smile. And he keeps smiling too long. Really long. Ally even frowns at him. Seriously, it's weird when you see a person who is staring at you with a smile for like 3 minutes. "Okay" she thinks and turns around and moves to her door. Only now Austin realizes that he didn't answer her. And that he was staring at her like maniac. "Well done, Austin" he thinks sarcastically. Ally is behind 117 door now. And he is still in the hallway.**

 **Then he remembers why exactly he left his apartment. But now he has a small doubts whether to go to the club or not.**


End file.
